


Remember Me

by DivineValley



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone cadets caring for clone babies!, Fluff, Gen, with a pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineValley/pseuds/DivineValley
Summary: “They look weird!” Den shouted as he stood on his tiptoes to get a look at some newly born clone, the baby’s high pitched crying muffled by the glass of his pod.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meridianpony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianpony/gifts).



> Decided to do something cute for once...with still some angst in there! Sorry guys old habits die hard! Also, want to shout out to [meridianpony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianpony/pseuds/meridianpony) know you've been stressed out so hope this cheers you up a bit! Check out her stories guys they're super awesome!

“They look weird!” Den shouted as he stood on his tiptoes to get a look at some newly born clone, the baby’s high pitched crying muffled by the glass of his pod.

“Shut up Den!” Arch hissed before he gestured to the Kamonian caretaker who was now looking at them with narrowed eyes. Biting his lower lip Den looked away pretending to not notice while CeeCee and Ellis had their faces pressed against the pod oohing and awing the infant.

They were small and a lot of them were bald, they didn’t have teeth either and they cried their faces turned bright red. They did look weird. Like little round wrinkled aliens that screamed for no reason at all.

On rare occasions the cadets would be brought in to help aid in caring the baby clones, it wouldn’t be much, feed them, hold them to provide some warmth before they’d be put back in their pods until they were grown enough to start walking.

“Still look weird to me...why is he screaming so much? We’re not allowed to yell like that how come he’s not being punished?” Scowling Den folded his arms and elbowed against Arch as payback for being told to shut up.

“It’s cause he’s a baby, he doesn’t really know how to think yet, his brain is really small,” Blitzen stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Babies were strange and it was difficult to imagine any of them had been that small at one point. Just laying there crying all the time, seemed pretty useless in his opinion.

The five of them continued to stare at the wailing infant unsure what to do with him, Den looked up when a gentle hand patted his head.

“I think this little one just needs a little attention is all,” Ninety-Nine said with his usual crooked smile. Everyone knew who Ninety-Nine was, he was a clone who came from a bad batch one of the very first to ever be made.

A lot of the vode didn’t treat Ninety-Nine right, they called him mean names and said he was broken that...didn’t seem nice. Watching the much older clone press the panel and the top of the pod open Den covered his ears as the muffled crying increased in volume. Clearly he was not enjoying baby time.

“Who’d like the hold him?”

“ME!” Raising their hands at the same time Ellis and CeeCee started to excitedly push one another out of the way making grabby hands toward the baby. They were just a little too excited and Ninety-Nine chuckled at their enthusiasm as he carefully removed the infant from the pod. “I think right now he needs someone a little calmer...well want to give it a try?”

Arch was offered the baby first and his expression turned to dread. Shaking his head no he sputtered out an excuse about his hands being too cold. Den was still covering his ears and frowning at the baby, sticking his tongue out at it in an attempt to be playful but the wailing just continued. When the baby was offered to him Blitzen making him freeze up slightly.

Gulping he held out his arms hesitating a moment when the small squirming bundle was handed over to him.

The baby is warm and soft. Blitzen can’t explain the feelings that begin to well up inside his chest as he stared down at the baby who had finally decided to calm down. The baby looking back at him with the same golden eyes most clones share. There was no way he’d ever be forgetting this moment.

The cadets decided to visit as much as possible after that.

___

Ninety-Nine was usually being their in with no issue from any disapproving Kamonians. They return to visit the same baby this time bringing out his other batchmates. Den is given a baby to hold there first thing the tiny clone does his slap him right in the face. There were a few terrifying seconds where everyone thought Den would drop him but instead Den burst into a fit of laughter holding the infant up in the air. “Imma call him Hit!”

“I...don’t think we’re supposed to name them…” Blitzen started to say but can already see the gears in Ellis and CeeCee’s heads turning as they looked at the little clones in their own arms.

They spend time with their baby brothers each one of them coming up with a name for the infants. Ellis’ baby seemed to already be growing teeth and had taken a few bites out of his fingers. It didn’t annoy Ellis if anything it made him laugh and snuggle him even closer despite being a small biting monster.

“Chomp! That’s a cool name cause he keeps biting! I bet when he grows up he’s going to be super cool!” Ellis gloated as he sat now with Chomp bouncing him playfully in his lap.

They weren’t supposed to name them but how could they not? One of the older vod who was years older had made a big stink about names. Saying everyone should use a name and not just a number. Names were important they made them all unique in their own special ways.

“I’m going to call him Giggles. He giggles a lot.”

Den’s face scrunched up in disgust not hiding his opinion of the named at all making CeeCee grow pouty and annoyed. “It’s a cute name!”

“Sounds lame if you ask me...Hey Archie what about your baby? What’re you naming him?”

Holding up his baby Archie looking proud of himself, “Reginald.”

“Wow,” It was all Den could utter after that, turning his head back toward CeeCee, “I change my mind Cee, that is the lamest kriffing name I have ever heard of all time.”

With an offended gasp Arch placed Reginald down slapping his hands over his tiny ears giving Den a dirty look. “You can’t say words like that in front of a baby! They absorb everything! He’ll start to repeat all the bad words you say!”

“You’re such a worrier, he won't repeat anything! Look at him all he can do it babble and roll around! Watch!” Looking quickly to see they were alone in the nursery Den knelt down so he was eye level with Reginald. “KRIFF!” He screamed while crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue making all the babies burst out into laughing fits.

“Den stop it! You’re being a bad influence! As big brothers we have to teach them to be good!” Den and Arch carried on arguing about bad words and what they could teach the babies while

Blitzen sat silently unsure what to name the little one he was caring for.

"I guess just baby for now, I can’t think of anything.” Blitzen mumbled as he adjusted his grip, he wouldn’t keep still and was constantly making noise.

Babies were warm and nice but still weird.

They started crawling, Giggles had been the first to do it and CeeCee had all but lost his mind while he followed him around, tracking is every movement making sure he didn’t bump into anything. CeeCee was enjoying this time being a big brother for once every so often complaining about being treated like a baby by the others.

Chomp’s only focus in life seemed to be trying to gnaw off Ellis’ fingers and Blitzen’s baby was a crawling machine sending the young medic in training into a frenzy when he managed to collide head first with Giggles.

Reginald was the angel of his brothers, he didn’t cry that much and didn’t constantly attempt to try and endanger himself in any way. Arch saying he’d go far with a personality like that.

Hit was crawling around like a maniac with Den cheering him on the entire time. He had gone from hating babies to loving them, he was always holding Hit in his lap playing games, making faces and secretly whispering every curse word he knew into his ear not caring about being scolded by Arch.

“I’m going to teach you so much! We’re gonna be like cool partners! You’re going to grow up to be a badass! Fight bad guys, save people and there’ll be explosions! Boom!” Lying on his back Den held Hit up in the air continuing to make more ridiculous faces at him.

Hit squealed in excitement his little hands waving about almost smacking Den in the face but he just laughed holding him closer. “Yeah...you’re my little buddy, aren’t you Hit’ka?”

His little buddy for life.

___

It was amazing how in a matter of a few months how fast a baby can grow especially for clones like them. The first one to speak was Reginald, Arch had been feeding him some sort of much when when Reginald started to say his usual baby babble. Arch had nearly missed it.

“K...ki...kiff!”

Spoon clattering to the floor Arch stared in wide-eyed silence while Reginald clapped his hands repeating the word over and over again unaware of what he was saying.

“O-oh wow look at that he really is repeating…” Covering his mouth in an attempt to muffle his laughter, Den was failing miserably and couldn’t stop himself from wheezing when Arch grabbed him by the front of his shirt shaking him.

“This isn’t funny! He’s cursing!”

“C’mon Archie it’s kinda funny! Doesn’t even sound like it really, it’s kinda cute!” CeeCee cooed playfully pinching Reginald’s chubby cheek.

“Guess babies retain a lot more than I thought…” Blitzen added intrigued by the development.

Arch was ready to stuff the jar of mush down the back of his shirt when Ellis darted into the room nearly out of breath. “N-Nala Se is coming!” He gasped out and in seconds they were all running around in circles getting the babies back into their pods, they weren’t exactly supposed to be here right now.

“Pr-pretend like you’re working!” Blitzen hissed as he sat down with a holo pad forcing his expression to look like he was concentrating. Arch was able to do the same while CeeCee and Ellis opted to look at a wall until Den dragged them over to a panel so they could act like they were focused on vital readings.

When Nala Se entered the room with another Kamonian they all went deathly still trying their best to act natural. She didn’t address them, she hadn’t even acknowledged them which was good, they were in the clear. Approaching the pods that held their babies she examined the screen silently pressing a few buttons.

“This group is ready to begin the first stage of training. Give them designations and have them moved tomorrow.” She said to the other when the sound of something clattering to the floor caught her attention.

Arch’s holo pad has slipped from his grasp and it took him a second to pick it up making sure to avoid eye contact with her. They were going to move the babies? Already? It seemed to soon. Arch wanted to ask if they’d be able to see them again, where they’d end up what would happen but he knew better than to ask questions.

Den on the other hand didn’t care.

“We can still see them right?” Showing no fear he walked right up to her, straining his small neck in order to look up at her face and into those cold calculating eyes.

Eyes that regarded him as an object and not a living breathing person.

Den wasn’t given an answer instead the five of them were escorted back to their barracks where they were ordered to stay the rest of the day.

“They can’t do that! They can’t! Th-this is so stupid!” He shouted, pacing back and forth stomping his feet as loudly as he could as a show of defiance. CeeCee had started crying the moment they returned his sobs only quieted down because his face was pressed into Ellis’ shoulder. Blitzen was silent, his head down as he tried not to cry but his eyes were glistening with tears he couldn’t hide.

“They can...and they did…”

Swinging around to glare at Arch, Den’s stomped his foot again, he wanted to hit something, he wanted to break something so bad. “Those are our baby brothers! They can’t just take them away from us! It isn’t fair! They don’t have the right to-”

“Ugh just grow up Denny! Don’t you get it? We’re...we’re just numbers to them. That’s all we are and that’s all that the babies are...We can’t disobey orders. It’s time to accept that...”

“FUCK THAT! Fine, fine have it your way! You don’t want to say goodbye to Reginald?! What about Giggles and Chomp and Hit and...and...kriff Blitzy why didn’t you name him?!” Whipping around Den’s anger lessened when he realized Blitzen was crying, covering his eyes with his hands and sniffling loudly.

“I didn’t even...name him...I…why didn’t I name him?”

Eyes going wide at the sight of Blitzen crying, Arch placed a hand on his back hoping that would bring him some comfort when Den let out a whistle to get their attention. “I’m not gonna accept that we can’t at least say goodbye to our brothers. So you all can stay here and cry about it or you can all come with me. We’re Pillar Squad and we’re not going to be bullied by some long-necked freak. Who’s with me?”

Holding his hand out Den looked at his brother’s with unwavering determination that only grew when they placed their hands on is.

___

It was after lights out when they made their “escape” it wasn’t as though the cadet barracks needed to be guarded. The hall was empty no one in sight just what they needed, the nursery wasn’t too far away they could make it. Carefully walking toward their destination the boys were rounding the last corner when Den collided with someone. Fearing the worst the squad let out a collective sigh of relief to see it was just Ninety-Nine.

“Now, now what are you doing up at this hour?”

“We...we were…” Stuttering CeeCee regretted opening his mouth and looked to his brothers for help but they all just urged him to keep going. “We are going to the fresher!” Immediately followed by that excuse were the sounds of Pillar Squad slapping their hands over their faces and groaning.

“The fresher? Isn’t there one in barracks? I should know, I clean it everyday.”

“It’s...it’s broken all of the toilets don’t work.”

Humming softly Ninety-Nine looked at each one of them, “All five of you had to use the fresher at the same time?”

"Y-yeah we, we all go together. It’s a buddy system...”

“Oh Force you suck so hard at this…” Den whispered to only be be elbowed in the gut by both Blitzen and Arch.

They waited in fear of being sent back to their room but Ninety-Nine just nodded his head. “Shame bout the fresher...well guess I’ll just bring you along the the closest one then.” He said in a light tone and when his back was turned CeeCee now endured a few hits for his lame excuse. Having no choice but to follow him the five trudged after the old clone but when they reached the next fresher Ninety-Nine walked past it.

Was his eyesight going?

Ninety-Nine kept walking and they were now standing outside the nursery. “Oh...silly me seems I’ve missed a turn but since we’re here…we don’t have much time boys.”

They didn’t hesitate in rushing inside, the lights were dimmed inside but they were still able to see enough to navigate the room. Each reaching for their little brothers they held them close in their arms wanting to remember the warmth each gave off.

Blitzen held his little brother staring at his round face still at a loss at what to name him, this was his last chance. “I...I can’t think of a thing...my brain is blank. I feel so dumb…” The others gathered around looking down at the baby all trying to come up with a name for him.

“That’s some designation number,” Pointing at the number that was on the side of the pod Ellis whistled softly. “That sure is a lot of fives, kinda a mouthful.”

“...Fives...that doesn’t sound so bad does it?” Blitzen asked with a weak smile as he bounced him gently. “You like that? Fives? Try...try to remember it okay? M’sorry it took me so long. I’m going to miss you, you little pain. Don’t hurt yourself but if you do...come look for me. I’ll be able to patch you up. I’ll be the best medic ever, I promise.”

Rubbing Reginald’s back Arch fought the lump in his throat and the burning behind his eyes, “You...you be good now. Listen to your instructors, as long as you listen to the rules they, they can’t do anything bad to you. So you be good, no more repeating bad words, okay? Just the good ones.” Lips beginning to tremble he quickly placed him back in his pod and ran out of the room unable to handle a longer goodbye.

Snuggling Giggles close CeeCee couldn’t even speak, he just cried and kissed the top of his head fleeing out into the hall as well. Watching him go in concern Ellis hugged Chomp close taking a deep breath. “You gotta smile a lot okay? Don’t go biting a lot of things...I, I’m gonna miss you, so much.” He whispered into his ear leaving after.

Only two of them remained in the room, Blitzen looked over sadly at Den who was rocking Hit gently in his arms. They didn’t couldn’t stay much longer or else they’d all get into trouble.

“...You’re not going to remember me.”

Frowning Blitzen didn’t speak, he stood there knowing Den was needed to just talk.To get his emotions out. Carefully placing Hit back in his pod, Den held onto his small hand running his thumb across the little clone’s soft knuckles.

“You won’t remember any of this...me, the name I gave you. I’m probably never going to see you again but I want you to know something. You’re weird, you smell and you’re not even able to talk yet but...I’m pretty lucky to have a little brother like you.” Voice cracking Den rubbed his eyes furiously as he gulped in a breath of air. “I won’t ever forget you s-so grow up big and strong. You’re going to kick ass, I know you will...b-but maybe you could try to remember me, just a little bit? Okay?” Leaning down he kissed Hit’s forehead for the last time and forced himself to step away.

Walking to the door silently, Den stopped sparing one last glance into the room as he tightened his hands into fists. “I’m going to see him again.” He declared to Blitzen not caring how impossible it sounded. “That’s a promise!”

Sometimes...promises are hard to keep.

   



	2. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lullaby? Never heard of that what is it?”
> 
> “A quiet, gentle song sung to send a child to sleep,” Den quoted the definition he found on the holonet as he carefully scooped up Hit into his arms. Face flushing a bit he looked down at his feet in embarrassment. “I wrote one...for the babies. So hopefully they might remember us when they’re all grown up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO after posting the first chapter, I realized the potential of the title of this story! So here's a little bonus chapter with some more feels!

“LalalalaaaaAAAAA!”

“Okay, stop, stop! You can’t sing nevermind!” 

Sighing CeeCee folded his arms giving Den a put-off look at his comment, “You’re the one who asked me to sing for you.”

“Yeah, and I thought you were decent at it because your voice is a little higher than mine and the others. Forget it, this never happened and you know nothing.” Den ordered and quickly fled in the opposite direction.

Now how could CeeCee possibly ignore that? Going after his brother he tugged on the back of Den’s shirt insistently having no intention of letting up until he was given some kind of answer. 

“Why’d you ask if I could sing?”

“No reason.”

“Why’d you tell me to forget you asked?”

“Which you’re clearly not listening!”

Pouting CeeCee let out a low whine as he held on tighter and rooted himself into place and sunk down to the floor. “Deeenny tell meee, tell me pleaaase? I can keep a secret!” 

With CeeCee now acting as dead weight Den scowled as he tried prying him off he grunted dragging him out of sight into the fresher making sure no one else was there. “Just so you know you’re terrible at keeping secrets.”

“Am not!”

“Are too! You’ll tell Ellis and Ellis will blab to Blitzen who’ll tell Arch and then I’ll be getting a disapproving look. You know the look.” 

It wasn’t hard to mimic it, Den narrowed his eyes making sure to frown with his arms crossed and head held high. CeeCee can’t help but giggle because it’s spot on but still remained on the floor holding onto Den wanting to know the secret. 

“I promise! I promise this time I won’t tell! Not even Ellie! I swear! It can be our secret! Pleeeeaaase? You’re my favorite brother in the whole wide world!”

“We have like a bazillion brothers!” Growing tired of his complaining Den pulled CeeCee up and brought his hands down onto his shoulders giving him a serious look. “You promise to keep this a secret. Cross your heart?”

“Cross my heart, hope to die shoot a laser in my eye! So tell meeee!” 

Grabbing him by the wrist Den dragged CeeCee out of the fresher and barracks down the hall, it was busy this time of day everyone going about their own duties no one would bother to ask where a couple of cadets were wandering off too. The nursery was blessedly empty and Den made sure the doors locked behind them. Walking over to the pods where the baby clones were he smiled down at Hit who gave an excited squeal at the sight of him.

“I’ve been...trying something. I heard about things the natural borns do with their babies. It helps them calm down and get to sleep, it’s called a lullaby.”

“Lullaby? Never heard of that what is it?”

“A quiet, gentle song sung to send a child to sleep,” Den quoted the definition he found on the holonet as he carefully scooped up Hit into his arms. Face flushing a bit he looked down at his feet in embarrassment. “I wrote one...for the babies. So hopefully they might remember us when they’re all grown up.”

“Aww! That’s so sweet Denny! That’s why you asked me if I could sing! But why not sing it yourself?”

“Sh-shut up! Because, because I dunno if I can well or not! What if I suck at it?”

Walking over to him, CeeCee reached down letting Hit grab onto his finger and gave a shrug, “So? Who cares it came from your heart and they’re babies I don’t think they’ll critique you too much. Go on, it’ll be fine.” CeeCee urged his brother with a smile hoping it’d encourage him.

Reluctant Den wanted to just leave and forget all this but when Hit started to squirm in his arms he let out a weak sigh.

“R-remember me...though I have to say goodbye. Remember me, don’t let it make you cry.” 

He sang quietly his voice cracking slightly from nerves having never sung in front of anyone before. Stopping a second he couldn’t help but sneak a look at CeeCee’s face to try and see what he thought so far but his brother just nodded his head telling him to continue.

“For even if I’m far away I hold you in my heart. I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart. Remember me though I have to travel far, remember me, each time you hear a sad guitar.”

Hearing Hit giggle softly his expression relaxed and a smile eased onto his face.

“Know that I’m with you the only way that I can be...until you’re in my arms again remember me…” He finished the lullaby and pressed a tiny kiss on his forehead he found himself relaxing at last.

When CeeCee wrapped an arm around his shoulders Den just smiled a little wider as their heads bumped and Hit continued to make noises of delight. 

___

“Hevy shift’s over you can head back to the barracks now.”

Snapping out of his state of absolute boredom Hevy grunted to acknowledge what Droidbait said as he stood up stretching out his arms and neck. He might just die from it with how things were going on this moon right now. 

“You know you were singing?” The clone said with a small smirk, snickering at the flustered look on the other’s face.

“Was not, you’re hearing things now.”

“Nope, you were definitely singing...if you can call it singing. I’ve heard that song somewhere before...where’d you hear it?” Droidbait asked curiously but Hevy could only give a half-hearted shrug as reply.

“No idea probably on the radio or something, now I’m going to sleep, have fun looking at nothing.” 

Walking down the hall toward the barracks Hevy’s walk slowed down to a halt as he hummed the mindless tune trying to recall where he had first heard it. A lot of the words were missing but the melody was there.

He’s known this song for as long as he could remember but...where did he first hear it?

“Remember me, though I have to say...goodbye,” Humming the next part unable to grasp the next lyrics he shook his head and continued on his way.

Didn’t matter it was just a silly old lullaby anyways.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the babies are young Domino Squad! 
> 
> Hit-Hevy  
> Chomp-Cutup  
> Giggles-Droidbait  
> Reginald-Echo
> 
> Who doesn't love the Dominoes? I adore them and this was a creative little way of getting everyone to meet! Am I sad none of them will never reunite again, you bet I am!


End file.
